


[Good Omens] CA 西装革履

by RUIANY



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUIANY/pseuds/RUIANY
Summary: 半夜三点，克劳利钻进亚茨拉斐尔的衣柜，为亚茨拉斐尔的每一件西装都打上了名牌标签
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

外星球与音乐之声

亚茨拉斐尔很喜欢其他的行星，毕竟你要知道，即使地球再怎么大，时代更迭，但作为一个在地球创始之初存在了至少六千年的天使，他总不免会有些幻想，特别是当克劳利向他提起那个外星球时，也许我们真的会在那里生活的很好。

但他很快就回过神来，他是个天使，天使怎能与恶魔为伍呢，至于他们长到需要以世纪来数的友情年限，这不过是一个小小的合作，这可算不上友情！他想。

他不打算告诉克劳利他知道了撒旦之子的所在处，他怎么可以呢，克劳利是一条蛇，他们总是那么狡猾，瞧瞧他们骗了多少音乐家下地狱！听音乐之声有什么不好的，至少它老少皆宜嘛。

克劳利喜欢宾利的一百个理由

克劳利很喜欢宾利，并不仅仅是因为那良好的性能，你知道的，可以轻松的在市区飙上180迈，当然啦，还有那张他放在车上的007邦德的海报——他平生唯一一次去油站加油就是为了这个，这实在是很酷，不是吗？

如果下次还有这样的活动的话，克劳利不会介意打破这个平生的原则，前提是这可不是那群富公子哥投的邦德电影，那是在是太烂了。

磁带，克劳利喜欢磁带，不管你把什么放进车里，你总能听到皇后乐队的演唱，没有什么会比 更好了，起码天使并不怎么听得惯，你要知道，他可是个守旧的人，从那套几乎千年不换的西装就可以知道了。

克劳利听地狱在天堂的情报人员说，他柜子里有10套相同的，但当亚茨拉斐尔感叹他那套被他保养了三百年的西装被彩蛋打到时，克劳利心想，不，根本没有三百年，准确说是276年，那个下地狱的裁缝早就告诉我了，你在他那儿每年都会定10套，即使当从一个新晋学徒到垂垂老矣只能招呼着自己手下的学徒干时，你的订单也没停过。

骗子，他想道，上帝为什么就没给你搞个七宗罪法则呢，说谎，我以为这是我们地狱的专利呢。但他还是善用了恶魔的奇迹——变掉了污渍，顺便给那些战斗的控股员工们变了真枪。 

他们地狱可不会苛求每年的奇迹数量，他想，当年那个忽悠我慢慢悠悠地坠入地狱堕天使就是这么和我说的，自由，无序。确实有些道理。

起码撒旦可不会在一棵苹果树上挂着“不要食用”还过分的摆在你的家门口，他至少会摆在喜马拉雅山什么的，到时候，如果那棵树还活着的话，他说不定还没摘下一棵风干了在下一次圣战时和停战协议一起乘给上帝，虽然大概率是梅塔隆德向上帝祈祷口述这件事。

宾利，对，我在想宾利，这车确实不错，1926年定制的唯一一辆限量版，恶魔觉得如果宾利的创始人还留在3层地狱的话，他可以用些小特权让他升上几层，这车的防火功能确实好！

克劳利不是很喜欢宾利的车标，你知道了，那个有着傻傻的白色羽翼的车标，他曾经想过这是不是映射了他曾经是天使的身份，他不喜欢这个，但是考虑到地狱的公务员们对地球的认识还停留在15世纪，他想大概没有恶魔会从这一点揣测他有异心。

但是自从和亚茨拉斐尔保持了互通的第三阵营的想法后，他想，这也没什么不好的，我是恶魔，我就是黑色的，至于那只爱吃可丽饼的傻天使，确实很像那个车标上的羽翼，展开的，温暖的，白洁的，就像在伊甸园中他躲过雨的翅膀一样。

克劳利房间里的绿植饱受着摧残，他们颤栗，时常看着长出叶斑的同伴被扔进垃圾桶，但是话说，他们确实是宇宙中长得最茂盛青葱的盆栽，即使到侏罗纪世纪的雨林中吧，也寻不到拥有如此美丽的叶片的植物了，从长远的宇宙历史来看，属于克劳利并不算太坏，如果在侏罗纪，起码在他们出现后的一小时内，成群结队的长颈龙就会把它攫取的连茎都不剩。虽然科学家们至今还没有发现那些恐龙化石只是一个玩笑，

但是有了这些做对比，克劳利对绿植的威胁显然显得更温和了。

克劳利喜欢戴墨镜，亚茨拉斐尔认为这只是为了遮住他的蛇瞳，但是实话说，在20世纪，人们也只会当你是摇滚疯狂粉，而不是将你看作妖怪。

克劳利戴着墨镜只是为了防止各类披头士粉丝冲上来问他在那个整形医院或是纹身店里做的纹身与眼睛，即使再理智的人也免不了要询问他的美瞳购物点，克劳利习惯戴上墨镜来避免这些，但当然，通过墨镜可以看到亚茨拉斐尔全身披着朦胧的黑色光芒，这很好，克劳利想过，就像他也是地狱的人一样，我们又多了一个共同点。

格子领结，克劳利一直搞不明白为什么亚茨拉斐尔会喜欢这个，但似乎天使们都喜欢这样，淡色的衣着，亚茨拉斐尔尤其，米色西装领结，一尘不染的卡其色马甲和皮鞋，起码从维多利亚时代开始他就没有换过其他颜色材质的衣服，怎么说他也是在贝茨饭店吃了几百年可丽饼的天使了，他就没有感觉到自己的衣服和他人格格不入吗，像个舞台剧演员吗？

虽然克劳利挺不想承认自己的夹克和紧身皮裤也很怪异，特别是皮裤，它紧紧的攫住了他的膝盖，差不多只能允许它横着歪斜走路，但至少它手上的Vemon手表还是能让那些识货的招待看出来的，但亚茨拉斐尔，克劳利实在担心有一天他会被贝茨饭店拒之门外，因为那些不识货的招待。

我需要为了我们的友情做一个伟大的行为，所以凌晨三点，克劳利溜进亚茨拉斐尔的书店，打开暗门，钻进衣柜，为里面的每一件西服都在外侧缝上了一个乔治阿玛尼的标签，并且接连施下了7个奇迹，保证亚茨拉斐尔注意不到他，而除了亚茨拉斐尔以外的所有人看到这件衣服，都会接收到一个“身价亿万富豪”的提示框，好让亚茨拉斐尔获得免预定、免排队的可丽饼和甜筒。

不管怎么说，96年过去了，亚茨拉斐尔还是没有发现这件事，他把那些热情将它迎进酒店的人称作好心人。

不管怎么说，即使他知道了，他也拒绝不了那些可丽饼和寿司。

《女巫艾格尼丝•风子的精良准确预言书》亚茨拉斐尔寻找了他很久了，他有一个书店，他总是想尽各种办法包括制造噪音和湿气使得进入书店来的人退却，免得他们买走了自己珍贵的绝版书，特别是那些初版的，带着作者签名的。

如果圣约翰的那本没有沾上咖啡渍就更好了，但世上总无完事。而在亚茨拉斐尔几乎都要放弃寻找这本没有卖出任何一本的预言书时，它出现了。

一本精准的预言书总是难免受到诅咒，而唯有那些有漏洞的书才能脱销，太过精准使人们失去兴致，唯有揣摩猜测，推理推翻才使一本预言书名传千古。

对于M25公路的设计与制造，克劳利一直感到很骄傲，作为全世界著名的堵车胜地，世界最大停车场，伦敦版西直门桥。

克劳利不喜欢莎士比亚，特别是当他在睡过了一世纪后，陪亚茨拉斐尔去剧场发现多年前他在观看《哈姆雷特》时对亚茨拉斐尔的感慨出现在了莎士比亚的《安东尼和克利奥帕特拉》戏剧中，“岁月不能枯萎她，习俗也不能腐烂，她无限的千姿百态。”

谁想莎士比亚会记下他随口说出的话呢，但这明显不太好，倒不是因为什么版权保护，恶魔从不关注这些，他倒巴不得这些事情发生的多一些，好让收集的怨恨达到自己今年的怨气指标。

但亚茨拉斐尔总是因为这句话，不停地拉着他去看戏剧，他向上天发誓，他宁愿坐在教堂里听皇后乐队唱的音乐之声。

于是当恶魔听说英国和美国准备将这本戏剧节选放入课本时，他施用了他本可以用一年的奇迹数额，打通教育机构上下部分，亲身诱惑James•hacker首相——在首相耳边不停播放戏剧，使首相一周难眠，第八天就和Sir Humphrey（内阁秘书）抱怨戏剧缺乏激情，并且在爵士的强烈抗议下，将节选换成了《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，当然，为此，首相不得不在奇迹失效后陪爵士观看了数场歌剧，错过了三次本地球场比赛，三个月内一天仅一杯酒的霸王条款，但谁会在意一个单身汉首相的作息时间呢？

当然，除了内阁秘书本人。当然，首相也过分严苛的要求内阁秘书长久的加班，并且被迫留宿唐宁街10号大概6个月之久。）

当然，对于首相和政府卑微的公器的公务员所造成的影响必然是不受恶魔关系的。

而那些处于青春期的孩子们也避免了读那些有碍维持一段长久热烈的陪伴关系的阅读经历，总的来说，从人类繁衍和政治稳定也许还包括恶魔的精神健康方面，都达成了赢局。

某些东西即将结束，肯定不是世界，而是夏天。日后还有别的夏天，但不可能和今年这个一样。

有只夜莺在百克莱广场歌唱。这可是有史以来第一遭。  
交通噪音完全盖住了它的歌声。

但它就在那里，真真切切。一切如此珍贵，因为它只发生一次，恶魔和天使也是有史以来第一遭在天堂和地狱无可奈何的默许之下避免了伪装，坐在贝茨饭店，享受那1796年所欠下的一顿晚餐之后的另一顿晚餐。

恶魔受到了诱惑，不同于那种使他晃晃悠悠的往地狱荡的那种，而是那种如同踩在教堂地板上炽热的心跳加速的那种——克劳利确实也怀疑过为什么自己会有心脏，但他确实有，只不过是两个，你知道了，一左一右跳的很平衡，也许有一些构造不同，在他的主动脉里流淌着皇后乐队的细胞，但假如忽略这些，这确实是两个结构完美运作优良的心脏，起码它现在砰砰跳的恶魔不能够忽略它。

To The World，  
一个新的世界，  
夜莺在歌唱，  
染血的玫瑰即将登场，  
少年不明白玫瑰的价值，玫瑰陨落了，  
但唯有真爱才能赢得玫瑰，  
得玫瑰者，  
必有黑色躯体承载天使羽翼。


	2. Chapter 2

恶魔一定不吃炸鸡吗？

作为一只生在在恶魔之家（特指克劳利的家）的鸡，‘亚兹’一直对此感到怀疑，特别是当他的鸡饲料里会有那些长了叶斑的植物时，你知道的，那些总在他的小鸡篷窝边不停颤抖的全伦敦最茂盛最鲜活的植物（当然也是最担惊受怕的）。

Grow better!当恶魔开始嚎叫的时候，‘亚兹’总是对此感到无奈。嘿，假如你需要获得什么注意力的话，打电话给那个天使吧，至少他还可以和你聊聊人类世界。

哦，对，那个天使。他叫‘亚兹拉斐尔’，听起来不像是是个能名留圣经的人物，但实际上也不是。亚兹觉得他一定是个勇士，唯有勇士才能穿越恶魔的大门，以每周两次的频率来喂鸡并且从恶魔的手中救下那些可能（不，必定）会被扔个底朝天的植物。

亚兹并不那么喜欢‘克劳利’，不，应该是所有的鸡都不喜欢克劳利，那些蛇类腥臭的肚腹是他们相当多的同类们曾惨死的穴窟，啊，一条蛇，想想都让人觉得不适。每当亚兹看到恶魔拎回一只黄色的炸鸡外卖袋，取出塑料盒，咬上一大口炸鸡时，‘那口感很好’，亚兹都感觉到那些浮油和焦黄酥脆的外皮就要一把搁在自己脖颈上的刀刃。总有一天，他也会被这样，白刀子进去，红刀子出来。

正所谓，人生短暂，及时行乐。作为一只居住在恶魔家的小鸡，亚兹当然也有自己喜欢的生物。他喜欢长在自己窝棚旁边的一棵优雅又知性的...植物。他绿油油的叶子让亚兹心神向往，他们是真爱。


End file.
